There are a broadcast receiver for receiving a TV broadcast and a player for replaying data recorded in a recording medium. In replaying and outputting an audio signal of a received TV broadcast or data recorded in a recording medium in these apparatus, it is preferable to correct sound quality of the audio signal so that a high-quality audio signal can be output.
When correcting sound quality of audio signal, it is preferable to perform a correction that is suitable for the content of the audio signal.